This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Pressure exchangers may be used in a variety of industrial systems to transfer pressures between a high pressure first fluid and a low pressure second fluid. For example, a hydraulic fracturing system may use a pressure exchanger to transfer pressures between a high pressure non-abrasive fluid, such as water, and a low pressure, abrasive frac fluid containing a combination of water, chemicals, and proppant (e.g., sand, ceramics). By using the pressure exchanger to increase the pressure of the abrasive frac fluid, contact between the abrasive frac fluid and high pressure pumps of the hydraulic fracturing system may be reduced or blocked. Thus, the pressure exchanger may reduce abrasion and wear on the high pressure pumps, thus increasing the life and performance of the high pressure pumps.
One type of pressure exchanger is a rotary isobaric pressure exchanger (IPX). A rotary IPX generally includes a rotor having axial channels that establishes hydraulic communication between high pressure fluid and low pressure fluid. Rotation of the rotor may be driven by directional entry of fluid into the axial channels of the rotor. Accordingly, the rotational speed of the rotor may vary based on the flow rate and fluid density of fluids entering the rotor, among other variables, such as resistance of the rotor to rotation due to viscous losses and/or particle impediments. As such, the rotational speed of the rotor may be difficult to control.